


A Series of Happy Coincidences

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans/Reader porn of varying genres. Will be multiple chapters, each with a different reader/theme. See notes/chapter titles for further description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work 1: Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter features humping, biting, groping, light dirty talk, and just general messing around. No ectodick. Not super explicit. AFAB reader, no pronouns used.

Hot water cascaded down over you as you washed the last of the shampoo out of your hair. You took a minute to just stand there, enjoying the heat and the steady rain of water. It was pleasant enough until you heard somebody bang on the door, a noise quickly followed by an agitated, “Hurry up! There’s a piece of popcorn stuck in my teeth and it’s driving me nuts!”

You rolled your eyes and turned off the water. You were grateful to the skeleton brothers for letting you crash on their couch while your kitchen and dining room were being repainted. Even though the spaghetti sauce incident had been 95% Papyrus’ fault, you still appreciated the offer (and ensuing insistence) for you to stay there.

Now, however, you felt like less of a houseguest and more of a burden. The house itself was small, really only built for two. Having one bathroom hadn’t really been an issue before, seeing as you were the only one who used it on a regular basis, but now you were holding things up. _They were the ones who invited me to stay here_ , you reminded yourself. _If I was really causing a problem, they would’ve asked me to leave by now._

“Just a second, Sans! I’m almost out!” you yelled through the door as you hastily toweled off.

“Seriously, hurry up, I’m dyin’ out here! It hurts!”

You wrapped the towel around yourself and opened the door. “Okay, okay, I’m out!” Sans was standing there, holding the side of his skull. You didn’t tower over him, but you definitely had some inches on the skeleton. “Go floss your teeth, weirdo,” you said, brushing past him. He was in front of the mirror, grabbing for the floss before you even finished your sentence. Geez, maybe it really did hurt that bad. You got lost in thoughts about skeleton body mechanics and wandered halfway down the hall before you realized you had left your dirty clothes in the bathroom. You turned around to go back and when you poked your head through the door to apologize and tell Sans you were just getting your stuff, you stared as a mortified Sans dropped your bra back onto the pile of dirty clothes.

“Uh.” You weren’t sure what to say, and clearly, neither was he. His face flushed blue and before you could say anything, he was past you and out the door. A little shaken, you grabbed your clothes and headed back down the hall. The couch was your bed, but the brothers had cleaned out a coat closet for you to keep your clothes in while you stayed there. You dumped your old clothes on the floor- you’d wash them later when you got around to doing laundry. You leaned in to see what clothing choices you had. You settled on leggings, cute socks, and a tank top. You weren’t going anywhere today, so there was no point in dressing up.

The leggings were further back in the closet and you had to really stretch to reach for them. Right as you finally grabbed them, you felt the towel still around you slip, and before you could grab it, it was on the ground. Mortified, you grabbed it and wrapped it back around yourself and looked over your shoulder to make sure nobody had seen you. The room was empty, but to your horror, you were pretty sure you heard muffled footsteps hurrying away.

Face red and heart pounding, you grabbed your clean clothes and headed back to the bathroom to change. Once you were finally in your clothes, you hung up your towel to dry and took a minute to look at yourself in the mirror. The bra and tank top that you had inadvertently paired together really made your boobs look good, and the leggings sure didn’t do anything to mask the curve of your ass. You were looking pretty good for your day off, you decided.

You headed back down the hall to the kitchen, where Sans had his entire head in the fridge, probably looking for a snack. When he heard you walk in, he blanched.

“Hey, listen, about earlier, I, uh-“ His eyes were wide and you could see a little sweat beading on his forehead. As he stuttered, his eyes dropped to your chest and he flushed. “-just, uh, sorry. Sorry.” He stuck his head back in the fridge and you impulsively decided to play a little game.

“’s not a big deal, I know you’re not totally used to human stuff.” You said nonchalantly. It was clearly an out, and he took it.

“Yeah, just, y’know. Trying to learn. Expand my mind.”

You bit back the urge to say you bet that’s not the only thing that’s expanding. Not yet.

“Hey, I think I want a bowl of cereal. Where were the bowls again?” You knew full well where they were, but for your game you decided to conveniently forget. “Were they up in one of these closets?” you asked, stretching on your tip-toes and arching your back. You heard the fridge door close, but you didn’t turn around. “Or, were they in one of these lower cabinets?” you continued, bending over and sticking your ass out juuust a little. You heard Sans gulp, but then he managed to stutter out, “They’re, uh- to your l-left. Middle shelf.”

“Oh, silly me. I always forget. You’d think I would’ve learned by now. Thanks!”

Maybe you were pouring it on a little too thick, but Sans seemed immobilized so you couldn’t have been doing too badly. You did a little bit of unnecessary stretching to get the bowl, and you could feel his eyes on you the whole time. You wanted to see what it would take to make him snap. You weren’t doing it out of spite, either- ever since you met him there had been something about Sans that had enticed you, but you had shoved those feelings to the back of your mind. What were the chances of a monster, especially one who was such a close friend of yours, wanting to get with you? But lately, especially since you started living with him, he’d been giving off a different vibe. He kept to himself more, but you noticed him watching you. A lot. And then today, with the bra, and everything that was happening in the kitchen? You were almost positive he had some sort of feelings towards you, too. The trouble was getting him to admit to that.

You searched through the cereal selection and settled on an off-brand cereal. The name was generic as could be but you’d had it before and it wasn’t half bad. Besides, you weren’t planning on getting far enough along with your game that you would actually be eating the cereal. Sans had put his head back in the fridge, and you noticed that he was pretty much stationary.

“Are you okay?” you asked, a little worried that you had gone too far. He grunted in response, then pulled a soda out and exited as quickly as possible. Crap.

_Had_ you gone too far? Had you ruined a friendship just because you misread some signals and felt flirty? You needed to go talk to Sans. You walked to his room, but the door was shut. You knocked, and he yelled back, “I’m busy!”

“Sans, please!” you shouted through the door, “I really need to talk to you!”

“Not right now! We’ll talk later!” He sounded strained. Surely he wasn’t crying? In the back of your head, you wondered if he was jacking off, but quickly banished the thought. Now was not the time.

You tested the door- it was unlocked. You couldn’t leave things like they were. You had to do something, make an effort somehow, so you opened the door, stepped in, and started talking.

“I’m sorry for barging in but we really need to talk about what just ha-“ Your voice trailed off when you saw him in his bed, shorts kicked off and rutting desperately against a pillow. You felt your face turning red.

“Shit, Sans I am so sorry, I am so so so sorry, I’m leaving right now,” you were babbling as you covered your eyes with your hands and turned to leave. Before you could make it to the door, however, it slammed shut on its own. You turned around slowly, concerned that the use of magic meant you had gone way too far.

“Kid,” Sans groaned from where he was still seated on top of the pillow, “I dunno what you’re trying to do to me or what I did to you to deserve it, but please. I’ll do anything. Just stop fucking teasing me.”

“Wh-? I wasn’t teasing…. Uh. I mean, I wasn’t teasing you at first. You just got so flustered in the kitchen and I wanted to see if… y’know.” You stared at the ground. This was the most awkward thing you’d ever experienced and a large part of you just wanted to melt into a puddle so you wouldn’t have to deal with this. You had imagined it to be so much more… sensual. This was just weird.

“So you’re sayin’ that when you dropped your towel that wasn’t you bein’ a tease?” You flushed bright red and buried your head in your hands. So he HAD seen you. This definitely just qualified for most mortifying day of your life. Maybe you could just run out the door and keep running. Change your identity. Launch yourself into space. Anything.

Sans interrupted your train of thought when he cleared his (non-existent) throat. “Uh. You don’t look half-bad, you know. I mean. You’re, uh…. Really fuckin’ hot, actually.” You peeked through your fingers at him to see that his face was as blue as yours was red, and he looked…. Abashed? You felt a surge of warmth in your chest, and you remember why you liked him in the first place. It didn’t happen often, but when he was being genuine, it was wonderful.

You took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. “Listen, Sans. I, uh. I really like you. Like, I really fucking like you. And I’m not- I mean, the last thing I want is to lose you as a friend, but I need you to know how I feel-“

Before you could finish stuttering out your sentence, Sans was in front of you, pulling you down, crashing his teeth against your lips and it was weird and kind of painful but so endearing you just pressed your lips harder against him. His bony hands were on your shoulders but as you kissed he slid them down to your hips. The warmth that had been building in your gut ever since you decided to tease him surged and you felt yourself go weak for just a second.

Still pressing his mouth against yours, Sans turned carefully, guiding you off of the wall and onto his bed. He was on top of you, looking down with a shit-eating grin as he ground his bony hips into yours. You thought about how good it would be to just rut against his bare thigh bones. They’d be so smooth and slick and hot-

“Yo, what’s the verdict? Can I touch you?’ His hand was hovering over your midsection, waiting for your response. You whimper “yes” because that’s the best you could do right then and he immediately had his hands on you, rubbing your bare skin where your shirt has ridden up, rubbing the skin still covered by your shirt. The hard bones felt weird, definitely different from the hands of high school crushes you fooled around with. But they were good. It wasn’t long before Sans had you writhing underneath him and begging him to touch you.

“Sorry, I didn’t really catch that. Whattaya want me to do again?”

“Sans, please… p-please, I need it…”

“What? A bathroom break? A yogurt? Some fries?” You really wanted to punch him in the face, but you wanted him to fuck you more.

“Touch me…. Please.” You felt like you were going to rip apart at the seams if you didn’t get some kind of physical contact right then.  
Sans let out a breath. “You’re fucking hot, you know that?” Before you could respond, he was grabbing your boobs, rubbing them, pinching at your nipples through your shirt and bra.

“You sure you didn’t wear this to seduce me?” he asked as he grabbed the neck of your tank top and jerked it down so it was below your breasts. “Shit, kid, you musta wanted it bad.”

“I… didn’t-“ you tried to protest, but Sans had moved on to biting and sucking at your neck, probably leaving massive, obvious hickeys for the whole world to see but right now, you frankly didn’t give a shit. You were squirming and moaning and arching up against his ribcage and pelvis and fuck you if you ever thought you’d be turned on by bare bones but there you were, sopping wet and almost in tears you felt so good.

Sans backed off for a second, giving you a chance to breathe and clear the fog of arousal in your head just a little. He was looking down at you like he was appraising you. You felt like a mess- your face was red, your top was pulled down so that your bra was the only thing between your breasts and Sans, and your leggings- fuck, you had soaked right through them and you could feel it. To your horror, Sans had noticed too.

“You’re this wet? Fuck, babe, I had no idea you were this hot for me. You’re almost there, aren’tcha? It’s not gonna take much to get you to come, huh?” He leaned in and you could feel his (implausible) breath on your neck. “How’s about I take you there?”

You could barely process what he was saying before he pulled you up and onto his lap. You were straddling one of his thighs and your urge from earlier kicked in and without thinking you were humping his leg, grinding down on the smooth bone and holding onto his shoulders for dear life. He was grabbing your ass, gripping your hips, biting your neck, whispering in your ear but all you could focus on was the throbbing tension in your gut. You were so close you were crying, it felt so fucking good, you were so close-

“-come on, come for me, fuckin’ come for me, yeah, shit you’re hot, c’mon kid, just let go-“

You dug your nails into his shoulderblades so hard you felt him shudder as you came hard, still humping his thigh bone through your orgasm until you couldn’t take it any more and slumped down onto the bed beside Sans. He was groaning and through your half-lidded eyes you saw him angling his hips down and rocking against the bed. You tried to open your mouth to say, “Let me help you,” but all that came out was a moan.

It was too late, anyways, as you saw him rutting furiously for just a few seconds before clenching his teeth together and shaking violently. He collapsed next to you , breathing hard.

“Why the fuck…. didn’t we do that sooner?”

You half-laugh. “Dunno, but next time it’s your turn.”


	2. Work 2: In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is in heat and the unsuspecting reader lends a hand. AFAB reader, no pronouns used. Ectodick+ectovag.

It had been almost half a year since you had arrived in the Underground, but it often still felt like you were a complete outsider. Monster life was so different from human life, and you often felt like an imposter. Especially today.

You left your small apartment with the intention of getting a few groceries and then going over to see your friends Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne. It wasn’t a formal meeting- in fact, they hadn’t even really invited you at all. You just usually went over to Sans and Papyrus’ house on this day of the week, so you figured there wouldn’t be a problem with you showing up unannounced. 

As you walked to the corner store, you noticed that the street was a lot quieter than usual. You didn’t see any monsters out and about, and it was a little disquieting. You brushed your unease off, however- you were probably just out at the wrong time of day. 

When you got to the corner store you pulled on the door, but it was locked. You checked the hours- they should be open, but the store is dark and nobody is inside. Maybe the owner got sick or went to lunch or something. You shrugged it off and decided to go straight over to the skeleton brothers’ house to kill time until the store re-opened. 

The walk over was as eerily quiet as the walk to the corner store, and you wondered if this was some kind of weird festival or holiday, and you hoped you weren’t accidentally flouting any time-honored traditional rules. Surely one of your friends would have told you about such a thing though, right?

Nobody responded the first time you knocked, so you waited a moment before knocking again. Still no response. You were kind of cold and definitely hungry at this point, so you decided to just go on in. They wouldn’t mind.

“Hey guys!” you yell. The house was as quiet and empty as the street. You slipped off your shoes and padded into the kitchen. It was quiet, but you thought you could hear rustling from further down the hall. You yelled again, letting them know you were there and hoping you weren’t interrupting a burglary or anything, and then started to make a PB&J sandwich. One of the items on your shopping list had been bread, and you weren’t about to go bread-less when you could mooch off of Sans and Papyrus until the store re-opened. 

Your sandwich made, you sat down on the couch and looked around. Where was everybody? You should’ve at least seen Papyrus by now, and it was starting to feel weird just hanging out in the house alone. The door had been unlocked, though, and the brothers had always told you to just make yourself at home. You flipped on the TV, which was playing an ad for deep-cleaning fur shampoo.   
“For all your hairy situations!” the monster on the screen laughed. You finished your sandwich and decided to go see if you were the only one in the house. After looking though the kitchen for any notes with a “Be back soon” on them and failing to find any, you decided to buckle down and go upstairs. Oh boy, it was dark and all the doors were shut. This was not a promising sign. 

You knocked on Papyrus’ door first. No response. You couldn’t even hear any movement behind the door. What was going on? Where was everybody? Maybe Pap was out working on his puzzles? You decided to knock on Sans’ door. If he wasn’t home, you’d just leave. Later you could laugh with everyone about how you accidentally did some breaking and entering. Undyne and Sans would love it. 

Your fist was inches away from the door when you heard something fall with a THUD and somebody curse. 

“Sans? Is that you? Are you okay?” More shuffling and quiet cursing, but no response.

“I’m gonna come in, okay? I just wanna know what’s going on, and then I’ll leave if you want me to.” You were already turning the knob when you heard a strained, “No, stay out-“

Sans was naked (as naked as was possible for a skeleton) in the furthest corner of his room, panting and sweating, and both his eyes were lit up blue. It made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. From where he was backed into the corner, white-knuckling the bedpost, Sans rasped, “What are you doing here? Didn’t you get my text? You need to get the fuck home right now.” Fear sat heavy in the pit of your stomach. What text? What was wrong? Why did you need to leave? As you opened your mouth to start asking whatever questions you could get out, you felt something like electricity run down your spine and wrap around your leg and the tingle of it and the warmth made you gasp. You looked down and saw a ghostly blue appendage wrapped around your leg, halfway up your thigh.

“I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t be here-“ He was gripping the bed so hard you thought it might actually break, and you felt the tentacle-esque thing move just a little higher up your thigh. 

“I- I cant-“ Sans fell to his knees and you felt the tentacle dissipate. What the hell was going on? Was Sans sick? Did you need to get him to a monster hospital? Did monster hospitals even exist? A million things were running through your head and you couldn’t focus. Check on Sans, you thought. Check on Sans and evaluate the situation before panicking. So you moved over to where he was curled up on the floor and kneeled down.

“Sans? Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need me to take you somewhere?”

He raised his head to look at you, and you saw he was drooling down his face and his eyes were lidded and he was flushed to all hell. Then he moaned, “I need you to fuck me,” and before you could say anything, he curled back up, shaking violently.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t- I need-“ This was your friend, one of your closest friends, but he was so needy with want and you couldn’t help the rush of heat you feel between your legs. And you would be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it once or twice. Or a little more than that. Or a lot more than that. Holy shit. You were gonna do this.

“Sans? Sans, I would. Uh. I would love to fuck you. Y’know, if that’s really what you want, just-“ you took a deep breath. This was happening so fast and your brain was still running a mile a minute and now arousal was clouding your thoughts too. “Just. How do I fuck you?”

He only grunted in response and sat up. You looked down and realized he had materialized a ghostly blue vagina. It was sopping wet, already leaking light blue fluid onto the floor. It occurred to you that you should get him on his bed, at least. So you grabbed him and lifted him almost effortlessly onto his bed. Amazing how not having organs or fat or skin really lightened the load. 

With Sans on the bed and you back to kneeling on the floor, you took a minute to examine the creation. It was even weirder up close- it was perfectly smooth and there were no inner labia, and it just extended like a tube into the middle of his pelvis. Even so, it was super hot and you couldn’t wait to press your mouth against it.

“May I…?” He could only nod in response but he did so so earnestly and quickly that you didn’t have any doubts. You moved a little closer, still taking it all in. It was nothing like you’d ever seen before- but you also hadn’t ever eaten out a skeleton, so you didn’t really have anything to judge it against.

“Please,” Sans rasped, and you finally stopped wasting time and got down to business. You let your breath ghost over it, making Sans shake like a leaf in the wind, and you laughed a little. He opened his mouth like he was going to plead again, but before he could get any words out you were licking a slow, broad stripe from the bottom of his slit to the top. Your tongue was pressed flat against him and he was convulsing violently. Weirdly enough, he didn’t taste like anything- just kind of airy and a little tingly. But he was definitely, decidedly, very wet. You took a minute at the top to swirl your tongue. Did he have a clit? You hadn’t seen or felt one but he seemed to be enjoying himself anyways. On your way back down, you took your time, sucking on his lips, dragging your teeth ever-so-gently as he writhed under you. 

Unsure of where they should go, you put your hands on his femurs and stroked them up and down slowly but firmly. He was mumbling unintelligibly under his breath, and you thought you made out some curses and some pleas but you weren’t 100% sure. Whatever he was saying, it was fucking hot. You started licking again, and dug your nails into his femurs just a little, and he almost screamed. You laughed against his cunt and the vibrations made him buck into you. You kept up your licking and sucking and soon he was rhythmically humping your face as you teased him. He picked up speed, so you did too, and the way he was wildly bucking and thrusting, he had to be close. You hummed against him again and with one last thrust of his hips he was coming, gasping and moaning the whole time. His fists were bunched in the bedsheets, and you kept licking him through his orgasm, letting him ride it out, until he was shoving your head away, begging you to stop. 

When you moved away, you were treated to the sight of a fucked-out Sans. His weird blue pussy was starting to fade but you could still see (and feel) how wet it had been by the glisten on it. He had his eyes squeezed shut and was panting heavily and so flushed he looked feverish. 

“You okay?”

“Ask again later.” Well, at least he could speak in relatively complete sentences. 

“What the hell was that?”

“….monster heat. ‘s a couple times a year. Dunno why we haven’t evolved out of it yet.” You flushed. That was really hot. 

“Sooo…? Was that it? What now?”

“Now you get outta here and let me just bone myself until it’s totally over.” God. Even like this he was still cracking puns. 

“Did I not do a good enough job?” You threw in a little pout, for effect.

“Can’t think straight when I’m like this. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Sans was still flat on his back and hadn’t made eye contact with you this whole time. Was he…. Embarrassed? “But, uh. You sure as hell did a good job. Really know how to work that tongue.”

“What if I want to stay, though? What if I…” You paused. Should you really open up at a time like this? You decided to take the plunge. “What if I really like you and this is something I’ve been wanting for a while now?”

“Then, kid…. You’re in for a good time.” Sans finally sat up and you could see that his eyes were still glowing. You felt a tinge of fear but it quickly dissipated when he grinned at you. “But you gotta tell me if I’m goin’ too far.” 

You nod, and almost immediately felt the same warmth on your thigh that you felt earlier. The tentacle was back, and not alone. There was another creeping up your other thigh, and both left a pleasant tingling sensation. Magic, you decided, was awesome. 

Something lifted you off the floor and onto Sans’ bed. The tentacles slid back down your legs to wrap around your calves and ankles before attaching their other ends to the bedposts. You let out a long breath, and as you tried to focus, you felt the same tingling on your wrists and you knew your arms had been secured as well. Sans sat between your spread legs and grinned down at you.

“You sure this is what you want?” His smile faltered for a brief moment. 

“Y-yeah. I am. Let’s do it.”

Sans’ grin widened again and he crawled in closer to you. 

“Kid… I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress. I’m gonna fuck you until you scream. I am gonna _bone you good._ Sound like a plan?”

Damn him, still making stupid jokes. Luckily for Sans, you were too distracted to be mad for long. Your face was red and you desperately wanted to squeeze your legs together. Sans was hovering over you, watching you. You could see him starting to slip back into heat but you knew he was trying hard to stay clear-headed until he got your consent. 

So you gave it to him.

“God, yes, please, it sounds amazing.”

It was like those words had opened a floodgate. Sans was immediately humping you through your pants. There was something firm and warm, and when you looked down you saw that this time he had materialized a blue cock. Or… something that looked like a cock. Like his pussy, it didn’t quite look like any genitals you’d seen but it was relatively normal-looking. It was just slightly ribbed and a little thicker than most dicks you’d seen. 

Every thrust against you felt incredible- you couldn’t believe dry humping was such a turn-on. He kept rutting against you and you kept pushing back into him for a while until you could feel how wet you were. 

“These need to go,” he growled, pulling at the waistband of your pants. He unbuttoned them and started pulling them down your legs. You felt the tentacles holding your legs in place dissipate just long enough for Sans to yank your pants off. He left your underwear on, but you didn’t have time to say anything before he pulled them to the side and slid two fingers into you. You inhaled sharply and he moaned. 

 

“You’re so fuckin’ wet, ahhh, shit. You’re gonna feel so good on my cock…”

He was moving his fingers slowly, driving you crazy. When he added a third, you bit your lip so hard you drew blood and Sans hissed. 

“Yeah, can’t wait to be fuckin’ ya, oh, you’re so hot…” He slipped into incoherence and you could see him shaking again. His blue cock was dripping what you guessed was precum onto the sheets and you needed him inside of you immediately.

“God, Sans, please, just fuck me, please-“ As soon as the words were out of your mouth he was thrusting into you, filling you, and your mind went blank. Shit, he felt so good and he was already pulling out to thrust in again and you could tell he was completely back in heat. His teeth were clenched and he shook with every thrust. 

“-so good, so fuckin’ good, shit, shit yeah, oh-“ He kept fucking into you, fast and hard, and you were making just as much noise as he was. You caught up to his rhythm and thrusted your hips back into his in time with him and you gasped when you felt him hit just the right spot.

“Sans- Sans, fuck, oh, god, yes, OH-“ You were coming already, overstimulated by the show earlier and his fingers and the way he _needed_ you so badly-

He kept thrusting, desperate for his release and you screamed as he fucked you through your orgasm, lighting up every nerve in your body-

Sans came with you contracting around him and dug his fingers into your hips so hard you were sure you had bruises. You felt his cum inside of you for just a second before it and his cock disappeared. The emptiness ached.

Wordlessly, Sans collapsed beside you, panting and sweaty. You were the same way. He rolled to face you, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. 

“Kid….. thank.. you…” His eyes closed and you followed suit. Monster heat was exhausting.

\---

When you woke up, Sans was still asleep, so you went over to your pants and pulled your phone out. There was one new message from Sans that said, “stay home today. monster thing” and you rolled your eyes. It would’ve been helpful information two hours ago but all in all, you were pretty glad you missed it.


End file.
